Chuck Vs Memory Loss
by greengirl16
Summary: What happens when Chuck loses his memory after a accident on a mission and wakes up not remembering anything or anyone within the past four years, including his fiance, Sarah Walker.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Chuck fic! :) I was sitting on my couch today thinking that I hadn't read any Chuck fics before so I did and I was inspired to write my own. I know this chapter is SUPER short, but it's only a prologue and it was needed to set up for the actual story... so yeah enjoy the super short prologue! :P Enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**Reviews = updates :)**

* * *

><p>Chuck ran through the deserted warehouse chasing after one of Volkoff's henchmen. He heard Casey taking down other men in the next room and assumed Sarah was probably helping him. Chuck had lost sight of the man and was cautiously running, ready with his tranq gun if he was jumped.<p>

"Looking for me?" a deep voice asked with a heavy Russian accent.

Chuck spun around only to be faced with the large man holding a gun to him. "Actually-" Chuck started.

"Chuck!" Sarah yelled, cutting him off. "Watch out!"

Another man rushed at Chuck from the opposite side of the room, cornering him.

Chuck flashed, barely hearing the two gun shots. Chuck went to kick the body next to him, but was shocked to find him already dead. He spun around and saw that the other man was dead.

Casey grunted, still holding his raised gun.

Chuck smiled at him. "Nice one, Casey."

Something rumbled above them. A pile of old warehouse supplies rattled back and fourth, threatening to fall.

"CHUCK!" Sarah screamed as Chuck looked up and saw a mass of debris falling.

"RUN!" someone yelled before Chuck was struck in the head and lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Two updates in one day! Well I kind of owed you it because the last chapter was pathetic and a bit of a teaser :\ Sorry about that! Well here is the *real* story :P I am truly sorry about the last post... It seemed to upset a lot of you :\ So here is this! I hope it's not disappointing... Enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**Reviews = updates**

* * *

><p>Two weeks later…<p>

Chuck moaned and tried to roll over in his bed. His hand went instinctively to his alarm, which wasn't even buzzing on the nearby nightstand. His hand fell through the air and thudded down against the plastic bed frame… plastic bed frame?

Chuck's eyes shot open and he took in his surroundings. Pale blue walls. A table across the room with a few cards. A "get well soon balloon" was deflating and pathetic looking in the corner. Three blue chairs. One of which was occupied… Then Chuck heard the beeping of machines. He jumped startled. Why was he in the hospital? What happened?

He looked down and saw an IV in his forearm. He shuttered and felt faint. He hated needles.

"It's about time you woke up Bartowski," a deep voice muttered from the corner. The person occupying the blue chair stared at him.

Chuck gulped. Who was watching him? What should he say? "What are you doing here?" asked. That seemed safe, right?

"Walker was intent on having someone stay with you while she went to check in at Castle. Beckman called her."

_Who?_

Chuck smiled nervously. He searched his brain for someone who could explain things. Ellie! "Can you uhh call Ellie?"

Before the man could respond a familiar brunette rushed into the room.

"Chuck! Thank god! You had me worried."

"Ellie, can you come here."

"Of course…" Ellie said, confused.

Chuck pulled her close to him and smiled nervously again at the man still sitting in the corner. "Can you please ask the big scary man to leave?" Chuck whispered through his clenched wide-grin.

Ellie looked even more worried now. "Chuck, that's Casey. He works with you."

"He works at the Buy More?"

"No. He's an agent. Just like you are…"

Chuck laughed and scrunched up his nose. "You're joking right?"

Ellie looked at him with a mix of concern and confusion on her face.

"I'm an agent?"

"More of a spy…"

"I'm a spy?" Chuck asked raising his voice.

The man in the corner hushed him. "Shut up, Bartowski, before someone hears you."

Chuck began to panic. "How did this happen, Ellie? I'm just a guy that fixes computers at the Buy More."

"I guess the government hired you after you downloaded the Intersect into your brain."

"I what? What's that?"

"Something Dad made," Ellie explained.

"Dad?"

"Sarah will explain more when she gets back."

"Sarah? Who's Sarah?"

"Chuck, she's your fiancée…"

"My what?" Chuck choked.

Just then the hospital room door opened and a thin blonde strutted in. "Chuck! You're awake!" she smiled.

Chuck gaped at the gorgeous blonde walking into his room. He was engaged to her? How did this even happen. She sat down beside him and kissed his forehead.

Chuck laughed uneasily, "Hey there…sweetheart…"

* * *

><p><strong>Better? I hope so...<strong>


End file.
